Until Morning
by SoleFaith
Summary: When I sat awake in my bed that night, staring at the splintered wood ceiling, I thought about my wish. To escape this miserable world. Wind howled and slammed into my tattered glass widow with a whistle. That's when my eyes shut, and that's the last image that remained in my head until morning.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Ok so this is my second try on a OUAT fic and I'm trying to make it original. I've never found a fic where an OC has been paired with Doctor Whale and I hope that's not too far fetched for you guys because there will be moderate Hook/OC as well. Considering the first fan fiction I wrote was horrible, I'm hoping this one will be better.

* * *

><p><strong>ProLogue<strong>

My friend took me to the wishing well. You know the one, slimy moss covered stones and the little pale in the center. They told me to make a wish because it was my birthday and all I got was a coupon to Mattress World that expired ten years ago.

So I closed my eyes and bite my lip, before tossing the silver dollar into the well. "I wish..." and then my voice trailed off into a silent whisper as the coin lodged its way between two mossy stones.

When I sat awake in my bed that night, staring at the splintered wood ceiling, I thought about my wish. To escape this miserable world. Wind howled and slammed into my tattered glass widow with a whistle. That's when my eyes shut, and that's the last image that remained in my head until morning.

**ENCHANTED FOREST: 5 Years Ago**

It is harsher when I wake though because I jolt up, my back suddenly pressing against an maple tree. Tree?

My eyes adjust to the poor gray and blue lighting, and I gasp. Trees and foliage litter the ground for miles. Without a second thought, I press the palm of my hand up against the rough trunk and pull myself up. Wobbling on my feet, I puke out the remains of my stomach.

Then, and only then, do I follow my gut forward. Soon the trees start to lesson more and more until I am standing in the center of a bustle of life. Strange life. Kind of like I've just stepped off of the Mayflower and into seventh century America. I squint towards the far end of the dirt road, where a Castle shines brightly over the...Kingdom? So not America then.

I shake my head a bit in disbelief, before my eye catches a little pub of to the side near some docks. I drag my feet behind me, stepping into the cute little place. "Ma'm what state is this?" I ask the woman scrubbing at the counter, who like everybody else in this damned place is dressed like she comes from the past.

"State? Dear, are you ok?" The woman asks her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. She's a pretty lady, I notice, with blonde curly hair resting on her left shoulder. She's also dressed in a long brown skirt, or at least I think it's a skirt.

"Yea-yes I'm ok. Where are we?"

"Girl, you're drunk." The woman crosses her arms over her chest. "And I'm busy, so get."

I narrow my eyes at her and pull myself to a dimly lit table near a window. My eyes scan the floor as I try to process where I am. Then I remember the wish. To escape this-that-miserable world, and well I'm gone.

"This seat free?" I look up from my chair to a see a small man with a black beard covered in little splotches of white.

"Yea of course." I pause. "Name's Carrie and you?

"Dreamy." He sticks his hand out and we shake.

"Nice to meet you." I continue to stare down at the table. "I'm really-really confused. Where is this? Where am I?"

"I thought you looked lost." he smiles. "Are you new here?"

"I suppose." I place my hands on the table. "Have you ever seen me before?"

He laughs briefly, in a friendly welcoming manor and a frown draws upon my lips at the familiarity of this scene. The tavern, Dreamy, the Kingdom. It's stored away somewhere in my head-I just don't know where.

Though, I guess I've seen it all now and I don't feel like sitting around and watching it happen. "Thanks for being so kind, it was a pleasure."

"It was nice to meet you Carrie!" he calls and I shy away from all the attention that I am suddenly getting.

Once outside the smell of seawater intoxicates me. I take a deep breath in and hold it for as long as I can, before venturing down the small dock. It's a strange dock though, without speedboats and kayaks. Instead it's a bit eerie. Pirate ships, I assume, tower over the small wooden branch of wood casting shadows over my head. I can only imagine what It'd be like at night.

I then begin walking through the town, trying to picture each place I go to, in order to remember it for the future. The bar was off to the side of a dark alley, down in the mass of black and gray buildings, which leads to the dock, which is covered in wooden pales and containers.

My footsteps then lead me to the end of the road. The dirt fades away into polished iron bricks, and I assume I'm at the Castle. My eyes glow with the reflection of sun off of the building and I melt down onto a stump as the light starts to disappear behind the towers. The sky turns pink and I let out a deep breath.

"Pwitty isn't it?" At the sudden startling voice, my eyes trace their way up the unfamiliar man's body, finally landing on his face.

"It's beautiful." I sigh. "It seems almost unreal."

"Heh. Funny use of words." He chuckles. "Let me introduce myself...Rumplestilzkin." He bows a bit walking backwards. "And you are..."

"Carrie."

"You look lost. I can help you." He smirks and I remove my hands my thighs and let them drift to my sides.

"Ok, that'd be-"

"For a price." He interrupts. Oh. Within that moment of contemplation, the sun explodes into nothingness as stars erupt across the sky.

"How do I know I can trust you, a stranger in a land I'm not quiet sure of?" I cross my arms and stand from my seat on the stump.

"You can't. But you don't have much of a choice. It's either me." he pauses and scrunches up his nose. "Or the dwarf back at the pub."

"Did you say...dwarf?" I ask with question in my softest voice.

"Tooooo many questions. I just hope the tiny little-man-is still there." He begins to walk away and I have a sudden blare of lonely fire in my eyes. I need to know where I am.

"Fine, what do you need me to do?" My eyes focus with readiness and I purse my lips with a curious glow.

"Teheheheh." he chuckles clapping. "Good. Good, good, good. Here's what you need to get...

I spend the night with my head resting against the same tree I woke up against, and my dreams were filled with tentative worry. I had a gut feeling I'd wake back up, my back molded into my stiff bed and my eyes glued to the far wall.

But then dawn came, and I was still curled up under the tree. So I pick up my body from the damp forest floor and proceed to the docks. I duck down behind three empty barrels when I see the boat in question. I wait, and wait, and wait and-

Just on time, the boat is emptied and the crew disappears. My body stiffens in anticipation as I scale the dock and enter onto the front of the ship. A ball forms in my throat and I swallow it down. I haven't been in this new world for even to seconds and I'm already considered a criminal. I hope this is worth it.

I scan the ship with my eyes until my eyes drift to the entrance to the storage unit. There must be a extra hook in there, because hell if I'm going to take it straight from the man's hand. At least, I hope that's not what Rumplestilztzkin wants me to do.

Slithering into the small room like a snake, I begin rummaging through every box and container I see. I come upon a satchel full of small silver and gold coins and use every muscle in my body to restrain from taking one.

Then the boat rocks and fear is injected into my bloodstream. I try to calm myself, tell myself that I actually DO have the extra five minutes that were predicted. But that's when I hear the footsteps and I realize I've been aboard a minute too lump re-forms in my throat at the approaching footsteps and I freeze. My limbs are ice. Yet somehow I am able to duck down into a wooden bench compartment on the far edge of the room.

The footsteps are above me now, and a startling male voice makes me cover my mouth. "Mr. Smee!" the voice calls and I back further against the wooden beam wall. "It seems we've been ransacked."

It wasn't till those words left his mouth I realized how messy I left the area thinking it would be an in and out job.

"Actu-actually Captain I've taken inventory on this room a good many of days, nothing was taken, just moved around." I chew my lip as the voice of Mr. Smee speaks.

"Then we must of frightened the poor sap and he went running." The Captain chuckles and then there is a silence for a moment. "What is it?"

"I-he-it-"

"Spit it out Smee!"

"If we-we frightened the lad, he would've ran past us. There's no other way outta this room. Captain, I think he's still on the ship." I choke on my thoughts and fidget in my skin. Why the hell did I trust that imp like man. For all I know the ship is inhabited with blood thirsty pirates or canablistic sailors.

"Search the deck Smee. I'll check the room." And then another silence. "If the lad is still here I'll make him walk the plank myself."

Then I remember the first thing, but it's only an image I can't see clearly, so I push it out of my head so not to get a headache. I shrink into the furthest possible corner of the compartment, the image fading more and more as I try to push it away.

That's when the compartment opens, shattering my thought into broken glass. My limey green eyes meet his, and I can't think until he begins to talk snapping me out of it.

"Aye-" And before I can even take a taste of the sarcasm my fight instinct kicks in and I barge into him, catching him so off guard he falls to the right. I am home free. I don't think the silly imp will care if I break off the deal. But then my eyes gleam off of the hook, and it may seem absurd, but it stops me in my path and my speed falters. In that moment of hesitation, that small moment, my body is pinned against the wall. My back pressed up against cedar and a knife pressing into my throat.

I try to struggle out of his grip but it only tightens. "Calm down lass, I'm not going to hurt ya." his expression doesn't change. "Unless you give me a reason to." I blink twice and butterflies erupt in my stomach. "Now...what the hell are you doing on my ship."

I don't respond. I won't respond. But the imp pops into my mind, and his request for the hook, because he'd make me comfortable in this new universe.

"No."

"I have a knife on you lass, answer the question."

"You-you wouldn't kill me." I try to sound firm but my voice is barely a soft whisper. If I called his bluff, great, if not, well I'm dead. Literally.

"Captain, the ship's clear! Culprit got away. Indeed you are right, as always Sir." Mr. Smee calls down to us.

"Aye, Mr. Smee, the thief was hiding in the storage compartments. Innocent little thing. Ain't a threat."

"He gonna walk the plank, Sir? This is the most excitement we've had since raiding that damned vessel docked in the wetland Kingdom."

"Nah, it's just a kid." The Captain calls and I feel a bit insulted. I am not a kid, in fact I just turned twenty one. Happy Mattress World Day. "Now leave me Smee."

The man, Smee, mumbles confusion and the faint tap of his footsteps retreating echo throughout the boat. "Now you tell me why you're here or I swear on all that I own, and ever will, I'll slit your throat."

The tension is gone from my stomach and by the look in the Captain's eyes and the grip on his knife I know he won't hesitate.

"I was l-lost and a man sent me to steal your hook. He wouldn't tell me w-why but he said he'd help me if I got him the h-hook." I stutter and I try to struggle out of his grip once more.

"Stop." he mutters annoyed, but he removes the knife and a weight is lifted off my shoulders. "What's your name lass?"

"Carrie." I whisper softly, no matter how attractive he looks, there's something about him that scares me. Then an opportunity comes to light and my eyes waver to the sword resting on the ground where I knocked him over.

His eyes follow mine but before he can react I have the sword pointed directly at his chest. He sighs exasperated. "You got some real fight in you for such a shy little thing."

"Now we're on my terms." The scarlet on my cheeks fades back to it's normal pale and my words are just bearly hearable.

**StoryBrooke: Present Day**

"Layla! Patient in the ER needs stitches to his right hip." The nurse calls through the nearly empty hospital. Dead light from the moon pounds at the glass on the window that I always keep closed in my office.

"Right on it, Eva!" I call back scribbling the last doodle in my notebook and hiding it under a file on my desk. Adjusting my auburn hair against my shoulder in dull messy waves, I take a couple steps out of the office.

When I finally reach the patient he's all stitched up and pulling on this jacket. "Your late." I glance to my left, where Doctor Whale, my boss, writes the follow up information on a clipboard.

"Sorry Sir, I was occupied at the moment. The patient is ok though?"

"He's better." he states agitated. "Says he tried to cross the town line, damn shame, that scars going to stay there for a while. Won't even leave the fellow in death."

"I should've come quicker." I mentally curse at myself. "No other serious injuries though?"

"He's one lucky bastard, could've lost much more than blood considering the impact that crashed caused." Whale lifts his pen from the clipboard and looks me down. "Opinion on that?"

'Hallucination? Something spooked him?" I say skeptically. "This has happened a couple times before, hasn't it?"

"Yea. Ruby. Couple months back. No major damage. A bit of a concussion though." He states and pushes off the counter looking over the clipboard one last time.

"Oh gosh, I remember you giving her a full inspection. Funny, you barely looked this sap over." I smirk. "I suppose he was more comfortable because of that though."

"Graveyard shift is over Layla. Go home. Your switching off with the other shadow nurse. Get some rest, because I'll be damned if you mess up tomorrow." Whale mutters dismissively.

"Yes, sorry."

I glance back at him, because he's my boss, and because I wish he wouldn't be such an asshole sometimes. Then I look to my watch and realize how late it really is. Rushing back to my desk, I shove the papers into my work bag and stop by Eva's desk to collect my paycheck.

Fumbling with the key chain I stumble into the apartment and kick off my shoes. I flop straight into bed and stare at the neon stars glued onto my ceiling. My body is stiff in a sleepless daze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>In future chapters all authors notes will be at the end of the chapter. Reviews, Thoughts? Love ya Guys. -SoleFaith


	2. Chapter 2

**Enchanted Forest: 5 Years Ago**

"I want you to close you eyes and count to a hundred. I'll be gone when you open them." I splutter nervously. I've never handled such a big weapon, and the truth is, I'm the one who is bluffing this time.

"I wouldn't go up there love, my crew might not be as friendly as I am." he responds, a tempting ring in his voice.

"Let them try and attack me." I mumble. I try and leave but at the very moment I take a step towards the steps without the hook, I am engulfed in purple smoke, a frightened whimper escapes my lips.

"You failed."

Rage burns up inside my chest and I turn to face the apparently magical Rumplistiltizkin. "What was that? I could've handled myself."

"You were stuttering like a animal, and you were so flushed I'm surprised you didn't pass out." he growls. "I'll get someone else to do the job for me."

"You sent me there just so that I could be manhandled by some pirate? You better fulfill your end of the bargain." I cross my arms across the chest and ignoring the setting of greenland and foliage.

"My end? Dearie, I don't have his hook so you don't get the..." he waves his hands in the air for emphasis. "Gwand Tour." My eyes narrow at his words.

"I'll go back. I promise I'll get it this time."

"Heh. No." This time the purple smoke surrounds him and he is gone. I sigh. This wish was a total waste. So I venture back to the town, hoping to find that nice little man who had talked to me at the pub. Yet, he's gone and I'm alone to have my thoughts.

I exit the pub and into a dark alley.

**StoryBrook: Present**

There is a knock on my front door, and after coming straight from the shower I go to get it, dressed in jeans and a tank top. It's Henry, and since he let himself in, he's already seated at a spinning chair in front of the counter.

"Dammit, Henry. What did I say about letting yourself in like that. I could've shot you or something." I moan sitting next to him on another chair. It's true though, ever since my first work day at the hospital I've always had a gun on my nightstand.

"But you didn't." he smiles ear to ear. There is an awkward silence before he pipes up, "I figured out who you are!" I am confused for a minute at his words, but realize he is still going on about that book.

I sigh and play along. "So I'm in the book Hugh? Let me guess, I'm Snow White." his nose scrunches up.

"No that's Mary Margret." he flips to a certain page and holds it out to me. "That's you." I suppose I have to give the kid credit, because that does look a lot like me. "She appeared in the Enchanted Forest in her sleep, I haven't figured out which land she came from yet."

"Creative." I sigh, sarcasm dripping from my voice. But he doesn't get it and instead smiles even wider.

"I know right!" he slaps shut the book. "Her name's Carrie, which means your name's Carrie. The only problem is why the Evil Queen-my mom-would have you working with Doctor Whale?" he rambles. "I think that-"

"I'm sorry Henry. I really have to go-" I start.

"Make out with Doctor Whale?!" he finishes for me.

I shake my head and let out an exasperated sigh. "No Henry. It's never that."

"Good, because you're true love isn't him." I pull my coat of the rack and pull it over my shoulders, grabbing my keys from my desk. "It's-"

"Please don't, I'm really not in the mood." Before closing the door I toss him the keys. "You can let yourself out if you want." I flash a smirk, but when the door closes my heart drops because it dawns on me I sorta kinda believe him.

**Enchanted Forest: 5 Years Ago**

I'm alone now. My adventure is over and I'm alone. This wish really wasn't such a good idea, I'm just too lonely. I miss Niah my best friend and Taya my cat. I miss-

I tingle runs down my spine as the familiar knife is placed at my throat. "Aye, I know this area like the back of my hand, you didn't think you could get away that easily."

"I-I didn't-"

"That wasn't me, I-I don't have magic." I whimper.

"You're a terrible lier, love." his eyes narrow fiercely. "And one clever witch."

"So kill me then, if that's what you are so keen to do." I snarl and he turns the knife to the dull side and slides it away.

"Woah there." His cockiness aggravates the heck out of me. "Just wanted to return your locket, dropped it when you disappeared into the air." I snatch the necklace from where it dangles on his hook.

"What a gentleman. Put a knife to a woman's throat and accuse her of being a witch. Quite the charmer you are." I roll my eyes hooking the necklace around my neck.

"And you aren't as shy as you were when your life was in danger." he quips and a smile plays on my lips.

"Can you blame me, a strange man had me pinned up against a wall in his vessel, and placed a knife to my throat in a dark alley." I look up to the top of the tavern, where the sun peeks out from behind the chimney, then finish. "Then claims his intentions are to return my locket.

"Name's Killian."

"So you really are trying to be the perfect gentleman now." I raise an eyebrow. His charm isn't going to work on me. Experience is key.

"Says the thief." he retorts. Damn, resist the flirt.

"I prefer Carrie." I snap back. "I'll be on my way now."

"To ransack the Castle?" He says taking a step into my path. "Can I get in on that?"

"I'm not a thief nor a burglar, I was stuck in a deal that I should've never consented too." I put my hand on my hip. "Now please step out of my path."

"Wanna know what I saw hidden under a wanted poster for Snow White?" his demeanor completely changes causing me to take a step back in worry.

"Snow White?" I ask impulsively, momentarily ignoring the change in mood.

"Thief, just like you, love." he steps towards me and I step back. "Wanted by the queen. Major reward if I am correct." I pause and wait. What happened to the happy flirty locket return?

"This has to do with me how?" He reaches into the inside of his leather buttoned down outfit and passes me a folded up piece of paper.

Carrie Walker. Wanted For Attempted Burglary Off The Crown Jewels and Attempted Assassination of the King. Reward.

**StoryBrook: Present**

The other nurses shrink under their paper work in a sudden and unexpected moment. I am confused until I notice Mr. Gold talking with doctor Whale on the far end of the waiting room. Another doctor comes up from behind them and begins talking with them as well.

The word spreads throughout the hospital. "Someone stole from Mr. Gold, they think the person is here. In the hospital."

Whispers from the patients getting check ups and the regular nurses stare on each other in a slit throat manner. I can already tell they're wiling to swipe the legs out from underneath anyone of us to save there skins.

Nothing ever happens in StoryBrooke. Every day is the same. I wake up, I take a shower, I say hello to Henry as I pass his bus stop, and I go to work. That's all I remember. There's no tremors in the system, or flaws. It just sort of...happens.

But now, I look from Eva to Nattie and I feel sick. Slowly I go up to Eva at the front desk. "I'm not feeling good. Do you mid if you mark today as a sick day?" I tap my finger impatiently on the wood counter and she narrows her eyes.

"You seem fine to me." she seethes through clenched teeth. "I don't see anybody else getting up and leaving because they feel THAT guilty." My foot begins tapping impatiently.

"I swear if you don't mark me down as sick I'll rat you out for skipping last week because you wanted to go out shopping with Ruby." I quip back, and Eva stiffly reaches for the red pen. She smirks sarcastically.

I quickly get my things and head for the door. As I reach to push the glass doors open a hand gently grabs the upper part of my arm. "Eva, I told you that I was si-"

Staring blankly at me is Doctor Whale, his head tilted in question. "The patient in 105 is requesting you." he says curiously, analyzing my face. "You look pale."

"I actually just checked out, I'm not feeling good." I put on my best fake smile and then reach over to push open the glass door.

"You might want to take this one. She was specifically wanted you." Doctor Whale hands me to patient form and then goes back to the emergency room.

I look down at the clipboard, a nervous tickle in my throat, and enter clinic room 105.

"Ms. Mills." I greet. "What's the problem today?" Setting down the clipboard I finally look up to meet her judging eyes.

"Actually Layla, I'm here concerning my son. He talks to you a lot if I am correct." she crosses her arms.

"Um-yea-sometimes."

"He ran out today. You wouldn't happen to know where he went?" she pushes on and I am dumbfounded.

"No, sorry. He didn't say anything to me about anything." I reply, a bit unsure of my answer and a bit worried about the kid.

"He wouldn't, would he? Give the doctor my best Ms. Smith."

**ENCHANTED FOREST: 3 Years Ago**

My feet are curled up to my side creating indentations of red in my side. I moan, licking my dry lips and letting out a whimper. I must look pathetic, my big doe eye wandering the dungeon cell and my overused feet bare and cold.

I remember the girl who came to the Enchanted Forest all alone, knowing nothing of the thief they said she was. The innocent, shy, untrusting, girl, who did a favor for Rumplestiltzkin and met a pirate. She trusted him too. I remember. But he turned her in, and she became someone different.

She became me.

The dungeon guards, the ones who bring me food, talked about an uprising. The King's son and Snow White, they intended to take back the Castle. I felt my lips purse unwillingly, and a smile, the first smile in two years, makes a home on my lips.

They'd find me. They'd let me out. I know they will.

So I continue to sit in the dungeon cell, my eyes red from the floor's dust and my throat scratchy from misuse. I used to cry at night, I remember that too. It didn't last long, because I would always think about the pirate. I promised myself he'd come and save me because it kept my drinking the water and eating the stale bread.

He never came for me. Neither did the dwarf. Neither did the imp.

A fairy came to me one night, though, bearing a magic bean. She told me it'd get me to whichever place I wanted to go to. Even another land. I clasped it in my hand, thanked her, and laid back down on the stone floor to sleep.

Today I sit, waiting to be free. I sit and sit and sit. Then I hear a familiar chuckle behind me and I pounce to my feet. "It was too easy to get in here." the voice states. "It must be equally as easy to get out."

"You." I pop to my feet and charge the figure, before using all my might to punch him in the face.

When the figure is in better light, I notice his eager expression. Rumplistiltizkin. His cheek is flushed red and a drop of blood comes down from his eyelid. He stares blankly, raising his hand and hovering it over the wound. It heals almost immediately.

"Oh."

"I just wanted to see." he pauses and the looks around with exaggerated motion. "How your doing!"

"Leave me" I screech and I hear the footsteps of the guards coming closer. "Get out of my head! Get out of my freaking head!" Rumplestizlkin, the guards call him the dark one, puts his finger to his lips and then disappears. The guards open the door and file into the room.

The grab the upper part of my arms and pull me to my feet. "The King is tired of catering to you. He wants you dead." I begin kicking, trying to struggle away but I am thrown into the middle of the courtyard and adjusted against a stake. Bows are aimed and pointed.

"Last Words."

My eyes raise to the crowd and the my palm slips open, the magic bean dropping out without notice. "Home." I whisper, just loud enough for the crowd to hear. "Home." I then repeat even louder. A portal forms beneath my feet and I'm sucked into it. Gone. Not Dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Chapter! Lol, I figured I had like ten pre-typed chapters for you before realizing that I only have one more after this one. XD Don't worry though, there will be more. There is no giving up. Next chapter comming tommorow. -SoleFaith


	3. Chapter 3

**StoryBrooke: Present**

I can't sleep when I lay down against my bed. I stare at the ceiling for most of the night before looking at the clock and realizing it has only been two minutes. My mind just won't leave the thought of Henry being lost. I get out of bed and stare out the window, and sigh. Then my eyes touch the clock tower, it moves. When I lay back down, my sleep is cushioned by the movement of the clock tower.

The next morning I pop out of bed, hop into the shower, throw on sweatpants and a sports bra, and begin my run down by the water. Seagulls clap above me as I reach the far end of the beach and then circle back around and begin running towards the docks.

I end up pulling a orange sweater over my shoulders and walking the remainder of my workout to Granny's to get lunch. Right when I sit down, Ruby slides into the booth in front of me. "Eva got fired." she says shrugging.

"What?! Why?" I gasp taking a sip of my Hot Chocolate.

"Someone stole a locket from Mr. Gold." she says propping her head up on her hands. "They found it in her work locker."

"Who's taking her job?" I ask.

"Nobody. They're firing most of the shadow nurses that work with Doctor Whale. They're only keeping one." My stomach churns at Ruby's words. Half the nurses? No more. There's been shadow nurses at the hospital for as long as I can remember.

"Oh my gosh." I put my hand over my mouth and sigh loudly. "I'm his least favorite nurse. He hates my guts. There is no way he'll pick me to not get fired. I can't believe Im going to loose my job." Things are changing. I've never liked change. I frown.

"How do you know all this? You're like the town's rumor center. I swear, if you ran the newspaper it'd be much more interesting than Sydney's version." We laugh and then my expression drops. "I'm still loosing my job though, damn."

"You shouldn't feel bad about it, I bet he's going to keep Nattie. She's like the hottest one there, no offensive, and you know how he is." she says getting up to wipe off the table beside me.

At that very moment, someone I've never seen before walks into the dinner. I give Ruby a look and she hurries to the counter to get back to work. Now that I think about it, nobody new ever comes to StoryBrooke. I yawn, then notice Henry sitting a few seats back. I wave, a wave he doesn't return. He must be spacing out.

But when Henry begins talking with the new lady, I figure the rumors are true. His real mother came to StoryBrook. Regina must be pissed. I wave to Ruby before exiting the dinner.

After stepping outside a gust of air hits my face. That's when I realize I don't have a life. Henry won't talk to me now that his mother is here, and I'm going to loose my job in the next twenty four hours. My life is my job, much like most of the others in this town.

So why not go to work on my day off.

At work, I pull on my scrubs and pull my hair up into a pony tail. The place is like a ghost town now, empty and lifeless. I sit at the front desk, where Eva usually sits, to help if someone comes in unexpectidly.

"You shouldn't be here." someone says from behind me. I notice Doctor Whale.

"I know. I'm fired. I just wanted to keep my life feeling normal for one-" My words stop flowing at the tension between us. I never realized how close we were standing to each other until now. "more day." I breath out.

Then something interesting happens. I stop talking...we both stop talking...and then, fireworks. Everywhere. My breath becomes hitched in my throat, and my eyes plastered to his face. A cough from in front of the desk and I blink for a few times before turning to the woman holding her pregnant stomach. Probably for an ultra sound.

"I-uh-don't work here anymore." my cheeks flush red. "B-bye." I run out pushing through the glass doors and press my palms up against my forehead.

"Are you ok?" a sudden and unexpected female voice asks from beside me. I turn to the familiar wavy blonde hair. My eyes burn with lava red flames that I defuse the moment she seems to start to notice them.

"Yea. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she questions skeptically. "You look a bit shaken up."

"I told you I'm fine." I say forcefully through gritted teeth. So many things are racing through my head right now, I can't take my time to talk with Henry's mom. Emma, I think. "Just tired. Please, just go away."

"Fine."

**The Land Without Color: 3 Years Ago**

My body makes a loud thud as I hit black gravel. I rub my skull before standing and take in the scene. The Enchanted Forest, as I learned to call it, was much more thrilling than this dull drab land. It's like I've just stepped into a black and white movie. How is this home? I did say home didn't I?

I did. I know I did.

But maybe my voice was too muffled and my thoughts too hazy. I could have ended up here in a dreadful accident. My eyes wander the land and I realize almost instantaneously that I am much more comfortable here than everyone else. The Enchanted Forest, being all that I knew for two years was beginning to weigh on my consciousness. Snow White. Killian the Pirate, Rumplestizlkin the...imp?

I fall onto my back in the center of pointy rocks my eye wandering the sky and then I begin to just laugh. I escaped a beheading to appear in a land without color. Maybe I did die just then, and this is heaven. But no, because in that moment I jump to my feet at approaching hooves. Oh Gosh. This is just going to start all over again isn't it.

I duck into the shadows and suck in my breath. Goodbye to the trusting girl exploring the pub. Hello, scared and traumatized girl hiding from even the faintest beat of hooves on pavement.

Then I stare at my arm and at the color it shines when the moonlight touches it. Tan skin and a gold and a brown sleeve. I step out into complete moonlight and stare at myself in awe.

I'm colorful. Freaking colorful. In a black and white world. I take a step forward, and then another, and then another. But then I look at my stomach and my arms and realize that I'm skinny as hell, and pasty if that counts for anything. I take another step and I'm in the dirt path now and the carriage swerves out of the way at my presence. "Daffed woman!" The driver yells. "Out of the damn road." Well, that sounds more like home.

I pull the hood of my shall, the clothing I had in the Enchanted forest, over my head and take off down the path tripping over my feet in a sprint.

**StoryBrooke: Present**

My eyes pop open in the middle of the night. My pupils are dilated and a sweet rolls down the back of my neck. I had a nightmare. It must have been a nightmare. Pictures of black and white homes, pirate ships, and prisons all flashed through my mind at once. But nothing rings a bell and the dream fades more and more with every deep worried breath I take.

The next morning I wake to the news of Sheriff Grahams death. It makes and echo through the town. "Heart attack." they say. "He had a heart attack."

He will be missed.

I haven't been to the hospital since the incident last time. Doctor Whale. I sulk out of bed at the thought of him and pull myself into the bathroom, before spreading a thick line of tooth paste across the bristles. As I brush back and forth, I think again of him.

Henry had a theory. It struck me as almost to good of a coincidence to be true. I rinse my toothbrush and go about my other morning hygiene before striping off my pajamas and getting taking a bare footed step into the shower.

As the water pelts my scalp, creating soapy bubbles in my corse hair again the thought takes a stab at him. Doctor Frankinstine? No way. That's not possible.

But then again, Whale works at the hospital and he's a doctor. Even his name. Whale. It's freaky. Points for creativity, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _I'm a idiot, gosh. I had this chapter ready since I posted the last one but then all this crazy shim just came flying at me and well, here it is now. XD Enjoy._


End file.
